


Sunshine and Seawater Blues

by chaoticallyclev



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/pseuds/chaoticallyclev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just figured out what your problem is,” Danny says. “You think you’re Batman.”</p>
<p>“I—what?”</p>
<p>“You know, the caped crusader of the night. The only idiot who didn’t have superpowers and would leap off giant buildings and fucking fly? That is you, my friend. Batshit insane.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Seawater Blues

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to angelgazing for being awesome and also helping me end things because OH MY GOSH I CAN NEVER END THINGS ANYMORE. Also, written for her [cliche meme](http://angelgazing.dreamwidth.org/282073.html)

See, he should have known better. They were three days into the work week and there hadn’t been any shoot-outs, car chases, or even a chance for some hand-to-hand combat. This should not have lulled him into a false sense of security. Like somehow he was going to have a normal work week for the first time in months, you know? Maybe do a little paperwork, follow up on some cold cases, all that routine police work. But Danny’s partner was Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Meaning, all that normalcy? Should be probably be considered waiting in the eye of the hurricane, because craziness apparently collects rollover minutes.

“I just figured out what your problem is,” Danny says. “You think you’re Batman.”

“I—what?” 

“You know, the caped crusader of the night. The only idiot who didn’t have superpowers and would leap off giant buildings and fucking fly? That is you, my friend. Batshit insane.”

“I do not-“

“Why are you talking? Don’t just—you are going to shut your mouth for a minute here, okay? Do you think you can do that?”

Steve opens his mouth— to argue, Danny’s sure— but Danny shushes him. Amazingly, he stays quiet for almost exactly sixty seconds.

“I just want you to know, this wasn’t my fault.”

“Right. Well, I understand that you don’t necessarily cause such events. Necessarily. But, but, you should admit that you played a part in this. As in, if you weren’t a complete _lunatic_ , this might not have been as crazy as this is.”

“It’s not that bad, Danny, okay? We’ll just wait here until Chin and Kono show up; it’ll be fine.”

“It’ll be _fine_ , he says. We’ll just wait here, he says. Well, Steven, where the fuck else are we going to go? We are on a tiny little row boat in the middle of the fucking ocean, with no way to _steer_. What about this scenario seems fine to you?”

Steve shrugs. “Waves are pretty calm and it isn’t raining.”

Danny freezes. “No. No, no, tell me you did not just say that. Why would you say that? Now it’s jinxed, and I repeat, your fault.”

“Danny, come on.” Steve gestures with hit palms out and open, like that would do anything to mollify him. “It’s fine. Chin and Kono have probably got our guy by now and are on their way.”

Grumbling, Danny settles down in the boat, squinting against the glare of the sun reflecting off the waves. No storm clouds were gathering to back-up his assertion that Steve had jinxed them. Typical.

Steve lets out a noncommittal hum and fixes Danny with a soft stare.

“What?” Danny snapped, more than a little an edge still from the hellhole this day has been.

Reaching a hand up to rest gently at the back of Danny’s neck, Steve pulls his in for a lazy kiss. Danny lets himself leans into it for just a moment before pulling back. 

“Oh, no. I am _not_ making out with you in a tiny little boat in the middle of the ocean. Down that path lies certain doom, and I won’t have it,” Danny says firmly. 

 

But that’s exactly what they are doing when Chin and Kono find them 20 minutes later, too distracted in each other to even hear the speedboat approaching.

“So, should we come back later?” Kono tease as Steve and Danny break apart reluctantly.

“You know, as your superior ranking officers, you would think,” Danny grouses, “that we would be entitled to some respect.”

Kono laughs, helping Danny up over the side of the boat. “Just saying.”

“Well, don’t just say.” Danny begins squeezing the salt water out of his pant leg. 

“We’ll be back on the island soon enough,” Chin interjects, “then you and Steve can have all the alone time you want.”

The amount of professionalism in this place, boy, let Danny tell you. 

Steve launches himself up onto the boat, brushes himself off, and gives Danny one of those goofy little grins of his.

“And you, don’t even get me started on you.” Danny points at him threateningly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve murmurs, knocking his shoulder against Danny’s for a moment, and Danny thinks, _later._


End file.
